The Night is Ours
by RobotArmsApts
Summary: Flynn could almost feel a hand on his shoulder then, a hand he wanted to reach out and grab, to pull to him and say all things that were on his mind; most importantly that he missed the swordsman and in spite of different paths and time apart, he never stopped being in love. Spoilers for post-Zaude.


For the Bottom Yuri event on tumblr. Spoilers for post-Zaude and some sexual content, not explicit though.  
Day one: Distance.  
Cross-posted on the fanworks tumblr, ao3 and deviantart.  
Disclaimer: I own this writing but not the game they're from, that's Bamco's property.

===========  
Flynn is alone in his room on the ship, pinching the bridge of his nose, shutting his tired eyes, resting his head in his free hand on the table he sat at. It was late, and the Captain had only retired to the room a short time ago, attempting to plot out another area to search from here. Another day, another search done and nothing to show from it- not even so much as Yuri's sword to be found, and while Flynn wanted to be hopeful for what that meant, he was also all too aware of that difficult fight they endured atop that shrine, a chance that Yuri was hurt and Flynn himself didn't know for sure. That had been over a week ago now, and he was doing much better from his own injuries from that battle; it had helped to have Estellise nearby, her healing abilities a marvel, yet it did little for him mentally once he realized that Yuri had been separated from them by a fall that, realistically, he should not have survived, but he knew Yuri(or at least believed he did, something he questioned at times during all of this), and Yuri was not one to go down so easily. But with no sign of him turning up anywhere, he feared the nauseating thought some of the local monsters may have gotten to Yuri first...

"_Come on. You really think I'd go down as some monster chow?_"

Flynn furrowed his brows, not yet opening his eyes, knowing if he did and looked behind him there would be nothing there. Yuri's voice would be gone as well, and he wasn't ready for that illusion to shatter so soon tonight.

"_We made a promise, remember?_"

With a shaky voice Flynn answered, "Of course I do. I would never forget something as important as that.". Together, they had to see changes made in this world together, but that was hard when only he was there, and Yuri out there somewhere, possibly dead.

"_Good._"

Flynn could almost feel a hand on his shoulder then, a hand he wanted to reach out and grab, to pull to him and say all things that were on his mind; most importantly that he missed the swordsman and in spite of different paths and time apart, he never stopped being in love.

Opening his eyes, the blond circled a part of sea a littler farther East of Zaude. There were some smaller lands there that perhaps Yuri could have ended up on. That done, he leaned back in the chair to stare at the ceiling for a few long minutes, exhausted, but determined.

"I'm not giving up on you, Yuri. I'll look forever, if I must."

The empty room offered no comfort that night.  
==========

For the first time in what felt like too long, things finally felt right in the world for a short while. Repede running by with Yuri and the rest in tow, a plan on the ready to save everyone and as if they had never been apart, fell into comfortable banter and battle, side-to-side, and back-to-side like it was the most natural thing in the world. There was no holding back the laughter he felt rise because it was just so _Yuri_. Of course he would have to show up to help save everyone out of the blue, do the seemingly impossible and walk away time and time again. And now Flynn had been asked to summon Master Ioder like it was nothing while they went to take care of the rest in Dahngrest and Nordopolica.

There was still so much Flynn wanted to say, wanted to ask and things they still needed to smooth over, but time was not with them right now. The rest of the world had to come first.

Yuri was alive and well, and that would have to be enough.  
==========

Their time together came at last during the night before Yuri and the rest would leave for the Tower of Taraqon the next day. Finally, _finally_ they had been able to settle things between them the best way they could; blade-to-blade, putting everything he felt in each swing of the sword, and he felt the same from Yuri.

It didn't seem fair that they would have to be separated again so soon and with the most dangerous battle awaiting them yet. Locked in Flynn's room in the still-growing town, the acting Commandant knew words would not be enough to convey what he felt then- actions would.

They went slow that night, their first time back together in years and Flynn wanted to savor and remember it as much as possible.

In the middle of the room they stood, eyes closed, in an open-mouthed kiss, hands roaming, touching whatever skin they could reach. They were warm, clothes feeling too much, too heavy now. Yuri grabbed Flynn's hands to guide them behind him, undoing the belt then sliding his tunic off. Flynn's own followed after and they were on their way to the bed, a small mess of clothes as a trail.

Once on the bed, the swordsman had straddled himself over the blond, their kiss having been broken in favor of Flynn leaving light kisses along his jaw, trailing down his neck then to his shoulder. Flynn knew better than to leave Yuri marked up given what he normally wore, and what tomorrow meant. For now, he settled on leaving a small mark on his shoulder, a part of Flynn that Yuri could carry with him since the blond himself had to stay behind to help protect the townspeople.

Soon, hands were roaming again, one of Flynn's own lingering curiously on a noticeable new scar. His silent question was met with Yuri guiding his hand away from it in favor of preparing for what was to come next, and Flynn supposed there was an unpleasant story there. That knowledge twisted his gut a bit.

"You're over thinking things again."

"Yuri..."

"There was nothing you could have done."

Anything else that could have been said on the matter was shoved aside for the time being. After adjusting a bit, Yuri found his pacing and began to ride Flynn. Everything being strangely familiar and new. The blonds hands alternating running over his chest and moving his thumbs in slow circular motions to massage his thighs. Once it became clear the acting Commandant was close to finishing, he started jerking the swordsman off, the sounds candy to his ears, both of them finishing shortly after.

A few minutes later they were cleaned up and in bed to sleep for the night.

Tangled up in one another they slept close that night. Distance would separate them again tomorrow, but tonight was theirs.


End file.
